This invention relates to specialized input devices, specifically a keyboard and method of use and software related to periodontal examinations.
A periodontal examination, an important procedure performed frequently in dental and periodontal offices, includes an examination of the bones holding the teeth in place and the conditions of the teeth and gums. The examination includes probing the teeth and the gums around each of the patient's teeth in succession, and recording the results. Because the examination requires several measurements for each of the (normally) 32-teeth, a large amount of data is generated and must be recorded.
The data output from the examination of a patient is recorded on a chart. Today, the dental chart —no longer a paper record hand-written by the dentist—is a computerized system including a user interface, input device and database. Accordingly, today's dentist electronically inputs a patient's dental examination into a computerized record associated with the patient. This record requires the dentist or his assistant to input the patient's examination. Preferably, this input occurs real-time to avoid errors and reduce inefficient duplication of effort.
However, real-time data entry while also maintaining a safe and clean environment free of risk of contamination of infectious disease requires a time intensive operation requiring two persons (examiner and data-entry person). In some instances specialized tools are used to facilitate the exam and real-time data recording, but most often a standard keyboard and/or touch screen and/or mouse or other point-and-click input device is used by the assistant while the dentist probes and examines each tooth and audibly notes the condition. In turn the assistant keys in the audible notes via a standard keyboard or touch screen into the electronic chart for the dental patient.
This dental chart often includes notations and records of the locations of carious, broken and missing teeth along with work previously performed by another dentist, including restorations, crowns and bridges. To improve efficiencies, various prior art methods and devices have been introduced to record and retain patient records on a varied form of the dental chart.
One such improvement includes U.S. Pat. No. 7,343,305 granted to Benn et al. on 11 Mar. 2008. Benn teaches a method and system for charting tooth decay and discloses a conventional input device and computer for entering tooth condition during an examination. Particularly, it discloses a method and system for advanced caries management that provides more descriptive representations of tooth decay, including site severity, activity (demineralization or remineralization), and cavitation state (non-cavitated or cavitated) of decay. Benn teaches a need in the art for a simple graphical user interface (GUI) to make entering and viewing data relative to caries management easier. A conventional GUI display includes a desktop metaphor upon which one or more icons, application windows, or other graphical objects are displayed. Typically, a user interacts with a GUI display utilizing a graphical pointer, which the user controls with a graphical pointing device, such as a mouse, touch pen, trackball, or joystick. The user selects icons or other graphical objects within the GUI display by positioning the graphical pointer over the graphical object and depressing a button associated with the graphical pointing device. In addition, the user can typically relocate icons, application windows, and other graphical objects on the desktop utilizing the well-known drag-and-drop techniques. By manipulating the graphical objects within the GUI display, the user can control the underlying hardware devices and software objects represented by the graphical objects in a graphical and intuitive manner.
Other known methods and devices, relating particularly to input devices, include U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,827 issued on 19 May 1998 to Baron et al., which teaches a specialized input keyboard specifically adapted for inputting tooth conditions during a dental examination. FIGS. 3, 4, 5, 6, and 7 of Baron et al. show a generally rectilinear, thin, portable, input keyboard with standard alpha-numeric keys arranged in a conventional row/column layout. Baron et al. further teaches a method of special codes representing combinations of a tooth and a condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,354,402 issued on 8 Apr. 2008 to Hoarau et al. teaches an intra-oral data input tool including a discoid head and handle. The discoid head includes a data input device responsive to force applied by a stylus and may be used directly by contacting a tooth during a dental examination.
Yet other methods and devices, relating particularly to output or display improvement include U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,531 issued on 31 Aug. 1999 to Foley et al., which teaches an instructional display of a human mouth; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,664,986 issued on 16 Dec. 2003 to Kopelman et al., which teaches a graphical user interface and display of a representation of a human mouth in simulated 3-D.
One improved input device for periodontal examinations includes the teaching of Baron et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,827 issued on 19 May 1998. Baron teaches an automated periodontal examination data recording and recall apparatus having at least one pre-programmed mode of operation. Periodontal examination data is entered in a predetermined sequence into the Baron apparatus. The periodontal examination must be performed in a predetermined sequence. The periodontal examination apparatus includes a keypad input device, an LCD, a main controller, and an attachment device for securing the apparatus to the examiner's arm.
Despite the attempts at improving the methods and devices to improve efficiency of data collection during a dental examination, there remains a need for an easy-to-use, customized or specialized keyboard that enables rapid data entry in any sequence tailored to the needs of a periodontal examination. Such a keyboard must adapt to existing computer hardware and software systems commonly used in dental offices.